


Late Night at the Airport

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Pegasus Entertainment [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne +/ any, boyband AU where Evan has secretly been practicing his photography skills on his pretty band mates."Dare me to post this to Twitter?"





	Late Night at the Airport

"Dare me to post this to Twitter?"

Evan lounged as best he could across two chairs in the nearly empty airport. It would have been more uncomfortable if he hadn't been leaning his head up against Ronon's shoulder. They were waiting on a red-eye flight back home, and everyone else was fast asleep.

Aiden was curled up on the floor with his pillow, the hood of his jacket pulled up over his eyes to avoid the bright artificial lighting as much as possible. John and Rodney were sitting next to each other, John's head tilted back against his neck pillow and Rodney's head resting on John's shoulder.

And they were holding hands.

That's the picture Evan managed to snap and was now holding up for Ronon to see. When Ronon turned to look, he rested his chin on the top of Evan's head.

"There's no way the powers that be will let you post that. They have to log in to the Twitter account for us."

Evan moved his head so he was looking up at Ronon. "They don't have to log in for me if I already know the password."

Ronon's eyes went wide. "What? How?"

"I have my ways."

Ronon looked on as Evan logged in to Atlantis's official Twitter account and wrote up a tweet. He attached the picture of John and Rodney.

"Wait, what did you write?" Ronon asked.

"I wrote _'Late night at the airport'_ with a heart emoji and an airplane emoji."

"Daniel and Elizabeth are going to kill you when they see that."

Evan shrugged. "Whatever. They'll be mad for about two seconds and then they'll see that we're trending on Twitter and every other social network and they'll chill out. I'm not worried."

Ronon gestured to where John and Rodney were sleeping. "What about them?"

"I don't think they'll mind too much. I mean, what if it were us? Would you be upset?" Evan looked up at Ronon expectantly.

Ronon blushed. "No."

"Exactly. Might as well give fans a glimpse of who we really are."

Evan sat up and turned around to face Ronon. Neither of them spoke, both afraid that it might ruin the moment. It was finally Evan who was brave enough to lean in and kiss Ronon.

It only lasted a few seconds. When Evan pulled away, he saw a grin forming on Ronon's face.

"What was that for?"

Evan smiled. "Because you're beautiful. Do I need another reason?" He turned back around and settled his head onto Ronon's shoulder. "We should try to sleep. Who knows how much we'll sleep on the plane, you know?"

"Yeah," Ronon whispered. He laid his head on top of Evan's and nuzzled his hair before stilling.

Aiden shifted on the floor and opened his eyes. To his left, John and Rodney had fallen asleep while cuddling. To his right, Ronon and Evan had _also_ fallen asleep while cuddling. He rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh before turning over and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
